Forgotten
by Mischief55Managed
Summary: Harry Potter returns to the Headmaster of Hogwarts office 8 years later only to hear a prophecy that his future son is in danger. Now in 2017 in Hogwarts, Albus Potter and his mew friends must face the present and what is yet to come. - Not great description
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the stuff you don't recognize.

_Chapters will be longer_.

* * *

8 years later and Harry still couldn't forget. How could he, Voldemort was a major part of his life. But he had fought, and he had won, and he was alive. And he couldn't have been more grateful.

Harry brushed sweat off of his forehead as he made his way down the long corridor that he remembered so clearly. He remembered the conversation he had with Ron so many years ago to his right. It was his third year and he had just finished his class of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin had just jumped in front of the boggart for him and less than ten minutes later, him and Ron were speaking about it.

Harry continued up the narrow hallway until he reached the familiar office. Directly in front of him was a long door with a door handle that looked a lot like a wand, no, it was a wand. The door was a dark shade of brown and stretched all the way up to the ceiling. Next to the door were two gargoyles that stared into the distance behind him, as if they were guards. Their faces looked as if they had struggled in the past because the faces of the gargoyles were definitely sad. They were also very big, not as large as the door.

Harry muttered the password, which was, "butterbeer," and proceeded on his way into the office where a spiral staircase started to appear from the bottom of the ground. Harry took each step in as he walked slowly, dreadfully missing the days he spent at Hogwarts more than anything. What Harry found very astonishing though is how the managed to make Hogwarts II (which they called it now) look almost exactly the same as Hogwarts I matching almost every single detail.

As Harry reached the top of the steps he found a completely different looking office then the one he used to come to every so often.

The office was long and wide, with much more space than he could remember from the old office. On the sides of the wall were two bookshelves where you wouldn't find one space in between the completely filled bookshelves. In front of him were three steps, which he took almost instantly to a higher part of the office. Directly in the middle of the second half of the room was a long desk with a chair spun around to face the back of the room. On the wall overhead the desk was a giant painting of the wisest and best man Harry ever knew. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He realized who was standing in front of him and he gave him a slight wave, and Harry returned the favor.

"How are you Professor?" Harry asked, a bit shocked, as he didn't remember them installing a picture of Dumbledore in the office.

"I've been better but you know, managing." Dumbledore answered. Harry still remembered Dumbledore's soft and old voice.

After his little chitchat with Dumbledore, the chair that Harry assumed was empty spun around. Harry looked as he saw the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He looked younger than Harry remembered. That or he had just shaved. But Harry remembered everything about him, he hadn't changed a bit. His hair was cut short until about the under his ears like usual. He still had a bit of a large nose like he always did. His hazel eyes gleamed at Harry as they started at each other, not saying a word until the man in the chair got up.

"Mr. Harry Potter. So it's been a while." He said, as he walked around the desk to shake Harry's hand.

"Same to you, Headmaster Longbottom." Harry teased Neville.

"Harry, please, it's Neville." He insisted. "It's been bloody four years since I've been headmaster and he didn't visit me. I actually had to summon you here today for you to come and see me."

Harry found it odd that the board of directors of Hogwarts chose a middle aged man to be headmaster, but they made the right choice when they chose Neville. He was a great guy.

"I couldn't find the time. Right now, it's really bad at the ministry for work so I couldn't find the time."

"That's a lie Harry, you know it. We haven't had a _bad_ incident around here for who knows how long! This couldn't be a better time for wizards right now. But that's my concern. All good things need to come to an end." Neville's look hardened on Harry, and Harry started to become uncomfortable in the seat he was sitting in, opposite Neville. "The prophecy."

Harry couldn't believe it. There hadn't been a prophecy made in a long time about the Potter's and it couldn't happen now. Not to his kids. It was going to be something about his kids.

Neville frowned as he looked at Harry. He pulled out his wand and waved it. In his hand appeared a crystal ball that started to speak words in a monotone voice.

"_The son of the great and powerful Potter shall be the savior. Second is the one. Once proved __he__ can be come back from beyond, he shall summon the strength to return more powerful than before. But from one Potter to the next, the power will be passed on to the second to fight the Dark Lord."_

Harry froze after hearing the prophecy. Neville swished his wand and the crystal ball disappeared. Harry couldn't believe it. He thought of all of his issues were gone, done for. But now he had to worry about his child. But the middle? What was that supposed to mean? Middle child? He didn't know. But what he did know is that he would protect his kid no matter what happened.

Dumbledore decided to join the conversation from his picture frame. "Harry, I'm so sorry. But I do believe your son will have great strength. But I am no future teller, for that, he will have to decide his fate on his own."

"Besides Harry, if he's anything like you …" Neville began but couldn't find the words to finish. "Look, I'm going to be honest. This isn't going to be good. Bad things may happen to your son but I'm sure you will do whatever in your power to stop anything from happening to him. You're a great wizard."

Harry wasn't listening to Neville; he was rubbing his own forehead. But who said to have another kid anyway? He had only one kid right now, and it said the middle son so why would he have another kid? "Hey!" Harry interrupted Neville. "Why don't I just not have another kid? I mean it said middle child, right? If I only have James then it won't matter. Everything will be good and I'll live a normal life for once!"

"As much as that does sound a good idea … hell, it's a great one! Doesn't sound like there are any flaws in that plan! Harry, you're a genius._ You're changing the future!_" Neville exclaimed.

Harry stood up, dismissing himself from the completely renovated office. He shook Neville's hand, bid farewell to Dumbledore's painting and apparated out of the office.

* * *

Back in the Potter household, Ginny was sitting on the couch reading and watching her two-year-old James sitting on the couch opposite her, fiddling with his fingers. She loved James, and thought he was the cutest baby she had ever seen.

All of the sudden, out of thin air, her husband appeared in the middle of the room. Ginny closed her book and approached him to give him a kiss on the lips. James snorted. Ginny stared into Harry's magnificent green eyes and could instantly tell something was wrong.

"Ginny, I need to tell you what happened to me at my visit to Hogwarts today."

"Me first Harry." She didn't know how to break the news to him. She had been waiting all day to tell him. Harry could tell though, that what she would tell him was exactly what he feared.

"I'm pregnant.


	2. The Train Ride

_So I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, although it was a bit slow. Now here is the first __real__ chapter of the book I yet to come up with a title for._

September 1st, 2017

Albus Severus Potter

The stories he had heard from James were remarkable. James and his friend Jeremy told him stories about the pranks they pulled. And about Filch freaking out on them every time they messed around.

A brown haired boy walked through the muggle train station, frantically trying to find the numbers 9 and 10. His mother Ginny, his father Harry and his younger sister Lily were walking in back of them as James ran with all his speed, and Albus trying to keep up right behind him.

Albus felt his dark brown hair fly in the wind as he tried to run as fast as his brother. Finally, he saw his brother come to a stop when he reached the two platforms he was looking for. He waited impatiently for his parents and sister to catch up, but his brother was a few steps behind him.

"C'mon!" James Sirius yelled frantically, jumping up and down.

"James, it's not like it's your first year. I should be more excited than you are!"

"Yeah Albus, but obviously you're not so …" He ended his sentence early and decided to run to his parents and drag them to the barrier between the two platforms.

James looked around to get the signal from his parents and proceeded to run through the barrier, which they called platform 9 and ¾. James grabbed his luggage and ran with his cart through the wall. Ginny and her daughter followed. And that left Albus and his father.

"Listen, I'm going to give you the talk I gave James two years ago when it was his first year. Don't do anything dangerous. You can have fun, mess around with your friends, but just don't get into too much trouble. Or else I'll find out with Professor Longbottom. Got it Al?"

"Got it." Harry wasn't that worried about Albus. He knew that James was more of a troublemaker and that Albus was more down to earth. But one thing did bother Harry in the back of his head. And it was bad. Harry was worried about Albus, ever since he heard the prophecy twelve years ago. But there were no signs yet and there was no place that Harry felt more safe sending Albus than Hogwarts.

"Now let's go." Harry grabbed his son's shoulders and they ran through the barrier together.

Albus had been on the other side of the barrier, but he had never been so excited, which made it way more fantastic. More fantastic than it was last year. The walls were light beige bricks that covered the entire place, except for the pillar they had entered through. The train was sitting in the middle of the long room. The floors were a grey shade of marble (one of the 50).

Albus separated from his father when he saw one of his best friends in the world. A red headed girl who was a few inches taller than him (Albus was fairly short and Rose was fairly tall) was standing next to her little brother and her parents. Albus made his way over to his friend, and Harry followed because after all, he was friends with her parents.

"Are you excited Rose?" Albus asked frantically, getting more excited after what James had said to him and also his father.

"Are you kidding? My first year of Hogwarts? How can I not be excited?" She exclaimed.

"What candy are you going to get on the train?"

"I can't think about that when I'm thinking about what house I'm going to be sorted into!"

"Oh no! I completely forgot!"

Just as Albus said this, his brother walked by. "Houses eh? Rose, you got nothing to worry about, but Al on the other hand … I got a feeling they have a seat waiting for you at the Slytherin table." He chuckled, wiping his hair from his face when it fell in front of his eyes.

"Very funny James." Albus rolled his eyes toward his annoying brother. "Mom! James said I was going to be in Slytherin."

"James, now stop worrying your brother. You know he's scared about going into Slytherin." James nodded and then turned to his brother. "Wow. That wasn't cool. Whatever, doesn't matter."

Albus, more worried about what James said than he should've been, went to go talk to his dad again. "Dad, I don't want to be in Slytherin!" He exclaimed to his father.

Harry adjusted his glasses. "Albus, look, I know you want to be in Gryffindor, and I bet you will be! But if not, I just want to tell you that I'll be just as proud if you are in Slytherin. It doesn't matter what house you're in, honest!" He paused, wording out what he would say next. "Do you know who you were named after?"

"Yes dad! Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape."

"And did you know Snape was in Slytherin?"

Albus looked confused and surprised by the new information.

"And he was one of the best men I ever knew. So you can still achieve great things and be in Slytherin."

Just then, the sound of the train horn went. Smoke came out of the engine. That was the signal to say your goodbyes and board the train. Albus jumped at the sound of it. He ran back to Rose and they decided to go on together. James had already left.

"Not so fast Al." Ginny yelled. He was about to board, but gave his mother a big hug before he left, and the same with his sister and his father.

"Be good." Harry whispered.

Al and Rose boarded the train together. Albus had never been on the train before and it was great. It was very tight and very crowded but great. There were almost no empty compartments, with about three or four people in each. They were late, and couldn't get a compartment to themselves.

Finally they found a compartment with only one more girl in it. Albus was unsure about going in the compartment but Rose said she wanted a new friend for Hogwarts. Albus finally agreed but still had to be dragged in by Rose into the compartment.

"Mind if we?" Rose asked the girl who looked about their age.

"Not at all. Are you guys first years also?" The girl asked scooting over to make a little bit more room for the two first years.

"Indeed, we are." Rose stuck out her hand. "I'm Rose by the way, Rose Weasley."

"Wow, really? So your father and mother helped conquer Lord Voldemort!" Times had changed; therefore no one had to worry about saying _his _name. "That's insane! You're like famous! Well, your parents are at least."

"If you think I'm famous wait until you hear _his _name!" Rose exclaimed.

Albus stuck out his hand too. "Albus P-"

"Potter! Oh bloody hell, that's crazy! I must come across as some obsessive person right now but that's bloody cool!"

They both laughed. "But what's your name?" Albus asked.

"Oops, sorry! Elizabeth Lewis. You can call me Liz if you want. Me twin's in the bathroom but I'm sure he'll be back so-"

The door slid open to reveal a tall, red hair first year walk in. Him and his sister had the same features, both with dark red hair (his a little lighter than hers), bright green eyes, which reminded Albus of the pictures he'd seen of his grandmother and a bit of freckles on the tip of their noses. The boy and his sister were both skinny but it looked like muscle on the boy. He could've been mistaken for a third year.

"And this is your brother?" Rose asked Liz.

"How did you know?" Liz asked sarcastically making Rose and Albus laugh. The boy waved to the two people he didn't know. "Charlie's my name, I'm sure you already know me last name, me sister must've told you."

"Ya. I'm Al Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley."

"Wow, Potter? You're talked about very highly in my home. Well, your father is at least."

"Thanks Lewis, you are too."

They laughed at the joke. They started going into conversation, Elizabeth and Rose talking about how they would be sorted into Gryffindor and the boys about Quidditch. And after about an hour or so, the door opened.

Another tall boy walked into the compartment, closed the door behind him but didn't sit down.

"Do you guys mind?" He asked in a sharp accent.

"Not at all." Charlie answered.

"I was sleeping quietly in a compartment and when I woke up, there were fifth year Slytherins there. It made me sick." The boy began. "So I got up and decided to find somewhere and ended up here."

"So you want to be a Gryffindor eh?" Al asked.

He nodded. The boy who entered late had long blond hair that almost went over his eyes but the cut ended there. He had charming blue eyes and a wide smile on his face. "Nothing more, nothing less."

He was quickly welcomed and introduced to everyone. "That's Rose Weasley, that's Albus Potter, Charlie Lewis and I'm Elizabeth Lewis." She said, pointing to everyone as she said his or her name. "And you are?"

"William Oliver King." He sat down next to Liz, who he quickly became friends with once he joined her and Rose's conversation.

"So what position are you going to play?" Charlie asked Albus.

"I take after my father, he was a seeker, but I definitely won't be able to make the team in my first year like he did. How about you?"

"Well I'm a beater, ask Lizzie, I can hit someone with the bludger as if the target were _right _in front of me. Lizzie ain't bad too. We're kinda a pair of beaters. But I don't know if she's too keen about trying out, especially this year."

"You're planning on trying out this year?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you aren't aloud, Mr. Horn only takes students second year and over."

"Says who?" Charlie asked devilishly.

"Says Mr. Horn!" Albus exclaimed.

"Maybe I'll just have them _oversee_ my Quidditch skills when I _accidentally _find a bludger and a bat loose."

Albus thought Charlie was being ridiculous but went along whatever he was planning to do. "How about you King? You play any Quidditch?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say I'm that good."

"And you girls?"

"I do." Liz answered. Rose shook her head. Liz continued, "But I'm not planning on trying out for the team. I'm going to keep my grades up and I don't want Quidditch to interfere with that."

"Loser." Charlie muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Lizzie."

The rest of the train ride went pretty quickly. Liz and Charlie argued about their grades and Quidditch while the other three started a conversation about who their professors would be and all the adventures they would go on. And Albus just knew the year would be great.

* * *

_So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. A little short but I'm just getting into writing it so I'm sure the chapters will get a little longer. And please review! It makes me write quicker and it makes me feel good when I get good reviews please just review!_


End file.
